3 cosas por las cual agradecer
by SZMDarkParadise
Summary: Cualquier resumen puede llegar a ser Spoiler de la historia...Solo leanla:) Ojala la distruten


**POV NINA.**

No lo podia creer,nunca pense que me iba a emocionar por algo asi en mi vida,me parecia tonto ya que hace un tiempo solo pensaba que esta mal, Pero estaba mas que emocionada

Agarre el telefono y Le mande un mensaje pidiendolo si porfavor nos podiamos ver ahora.

"Podemos vernos Ahora,tengo que decirte algo,es importante. Neens"

**POV IAN.**

Estaba apunto de salir a dar unas vueltas para trotar con nikki,cuando derrepente me suena el celular,me sorprende que sea Nina,pero mas me sorprende como firma 'Neens',Asi le decia yo no crei escuchar ese apodo nunca mas. Dando la ocacion que estaba por salir con Nikki le respondi

"¿Tiene que ser ahora? ¿Es muy Urgente? ,Ian.

"Si,Porfavor,es muy urgente" Contesto Nina inmediatamente.

Dado a que sabia que Nina nunca mentia cuando las cosas eran importantes,decidi ir.

**Nikki,me mandaron un mensaje del Set tengo que ir urgente, ¿te importa? -le dije. **

sabia que no tenia que mentirle ya que recien empezabamos la relacion,pero no creo que decirle que me encontraria con Nina en vez de ir a trotar con ella no le iba a caer bien.

**-No claro,que no,anda no hay por que preocuparte,yo salgo a dar las vueltas igual,¿si? -Dijo.**

**-Gracias - Le di un beso rapido en los labios y sali por la puerta. **

Impaciente pensando que querra nina,conduci hasta su apartamento. Cuando llege no toque la puerta me acorde que Nina guardaba una llave en la plata y entre naturalmente como si fuera algo que haria todos los dias,me parecio descortez ya que esta no era mi casa ya habia entrado y a Nina no parecio importarle. Cuando la vi tenia una sonrisa en la cara,una que habia visto pocas veces.

**Hola -dije timidamnte -dijiste que querias verme,aqui estoy ¿que paso?**

**-Decidi Agracederte por 3 cosas -Dijo Felizmente.**

**-huh? Agradecerme cuales 3 cosas?**

Su siguiente moviento me tomo por sorpresa me abrazo,pero no una abrazo amigable,un abrazo fuerte como cuando estas diciendole adios a tu mas ser queriado el cual se esta por ir de viaje. No fui consiente de que le estaba devolviendo el abrazo con igual de intensidad,pero cuando senti algo humedo en mi hombro supe exactamente lo que era,Nina estaba llorando. Inmediatamente la abraze mas fuerte.

**-Hey,¿que esta mal? ¿es algo malo,te paso algo? ¿Que pasa? -Pregunte tiernamente,ya que no queria asustarla con mi preocupacion y que se ponga aun peor.**

**-Yo tenia que agradecerte por 3 cosas... -Dijo con la voz como esperanzada y media rota a la vez.**

**-No te preocupes Neens -Use ese apodo otra vez,no lo puedo creer,pero se que a ella le gusta oirlo- Si tenes algo que decirme,puede esperar,no te preocupes- Le dije con una sonrisa tierna.**

**-No estoy bien,nose por que lloro enrealidad,capaz que sea el hecho que si te doy 'ESTAS' gracias,te alejaras y no me querras ver mas y eso me aterra. -Dijo con ojos rotos**

**-Neens,no hay nada en el mundo ni nadie que pueda hacer que yo no te quiera ver mas. ¿Entendido? Nadie.-le volvi a tenia su cara ahuecada tiernamente en mis manos.**

**-Si,ahora lo se. -Ella dijo con una sonrisa y bajo la vista**

No me di cuenta que todavia seguiamos abrazados,bah ella todavia estaba abrazada a mi y yo la sostenia tiernamente.

-**La primera cosa que te quiero agradecer es 'Gracias' ,por enseñarme amar y a ver lo hermoso de la vida y no solo lo que se aparente,me ensañaste a ver mas alla de las cosas y su lado bueno y natural,y quiero agradecerte por ellos. Lo creas o no es una de las cosas mas hermosas que aprendi en la vida. AMAR. gracias a ti.-Dijo con una debil sonrisa,ya sabia que ella estaba sintiendo nostalgio,yo tmabien lo estaba haciendo.**

Mi cara era pura sorpresa,de verdad no esperaba que me dijera esto,para este momento mi mente lo unico que podia hacer era mirar cada expresion que Nina hacia y escuchar atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

**-La segunda cosa por la cual te quiero agradecer es por ser simplente tu. No juzgas nunca a nadie sin tener razones sumamente verdaderas,siempre pones a los otros encima de tus necesidades y auque nunca estuve deacuerdo sobre eso,valoro mucho eso sobre ti. Tu familia,amigos y Pasiones son todo para ti y eso es Completamente Hermoso... -Me lo dijo con los ojos perdidos en los mios,mirandome tiernamente. **

Le di una sonrisa debil,tierna pero Verdadera y ella me sonrio devuelta.

-**Neens ... -Le empeze a decir,pero ella no me dejor terminar.**

**-No,no eh terminado aun.-Dijo con determinacion**

**-Okay.-Le dije graciosamente al ver la determinacion que tanto queria.**

**-La tercera cosa por la cual por la que quiero agradecerte es.. -Dijo temblorosa y las lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos nuevamente...**

**-Neens,¿que pasa? ¿por que lloras de nuevo? ¿estas bien? -Esta vez no deje oculta mi preocupacion.**

**-No te preocupes, no lloro por que esta mal, son de felicidad,tonto. -Dijo con una sonrisa embobada en la cara.**

**-Estoy confundido... -Le dije,como resignadamente,De verdad lo estaba.**

**-La tercera cosa por la cual quiero agradecerte,es lo mas hermoso que me podias haber dado...-Dijo y a la vez agarro mi mano Derecha y la Guio hacia su vientre. Ese movimiento me dejo completamente helado. **

Helado como estaba mire fijamente sus ojos y le pregunte.

**-Nina,que esta pasando..acaso..t-u ,tu..emm.. -Le dije tartamudenado**

**-Estoy embarazada-Dijo felizmente y con esas lagrimas en los ojos que ella afirmaba que eran de felicidad y no entendia hasta ahora- Vamos a ser papas.**

Yo seguia completamente helado,no sabia que decir o que hacer. Lo que habia querido por casi toda mi vida por mis llego a mis oidos.

**-No te quiero poner en ninguna situacion incomoda ni nada,podes involucrarte en la medida que quieras, ya se que a mi no me amas mas, y que ahora estas con Nikki -Dijo con dolor en sus palabras. -Pero de verdad quiero que mi hijo/a sepa que su padre la va a querer...**

Al oir sus palabras la mire y las lagrimas calleron de mis ojos sin que pueda evitarlo...

**-Di algo, por favor. -Dijo Nina.**

**-Voy a ser papa.-Dije con una sonrisa autenica y giante- Vamos a ser papas. **

La abraze con mucha fuerza ella me devolvio el abrazo y las lagrimas seguian callendo tambien las de ella,ahora entendi el sentido de sus lagrimas de una risa baja ante el descubrimiento.

**-Ah,y una cosa mas ,no hay objeto,persona,ni universo que me haga dejar de amarte. Y mas ahora que me diste otra razon a la lista interminable llamada 'Razones por las cuales No puedo dejar a amar a Dobrev' -Le dije con ojos de amor. -Ahora lo que yo nose es si ,tu me amas todavia? -Pregunte esperanzado, temiendo algo que no querria escuchar.**

**-No hay objeto,persona,ni universo que me haga dejar de amarte- Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa,como amo esa sonrisa y esos ojos cafes chocolate junto a ese brillo especial en sus ojos.**

Agarre su cara en mis manos y la bese con todo lo que tenia,la senti tranquilizarse en mi beso y como me lo devolvia con la misma intensidad. La senti sonreir contra nuestro beso ,sonrei tambien, nos separamos y comenzamos a reirnos sin romper nuestro abrazo en nuestra burbuja.

**-Pero que va a pasar con la serie,los medios y ...bueno ya sabes quien -Dijo eso ultimo con preocupacion y dolor.**

**-Ya nos vamos arreglar,lo unico que importa aca ahora es que nos amamos y nuestro amor por nuestro hijo -Me encanto decir 'nuestro hijo' - con respecto a Nikki hablaremos y le dire que la quiero pero como una amiga ,que la unica que tiene mi corazon es y siempre seras tu -Le dije acuando su cara en mis manos,ella sonrio ante el gesto.**

**-Aparte yo se que Julie amaria a una Elena Humana de un bebe de un Super-Sexy Mitad Vampiro mitad Humano,ya que obio mis encantos de Vampiro no los quiero perder -Le dije con un tono divertido y seductor.**

Ella sonrio,amo esa sonrisa, Amo el hecho que ella me alla llamado para agaradecerme estas cosas que sin que ella sepa ella me las hizo ver y aprender tambien y mas que nada Amo el hecho que la amo a ella.

**-Los amo...-le dije tocando su vientre con ternura.**

**-Tambien te amamos - Me dijo mientras se inclino a besarme suavemente en los labios.**

Sabia que todo lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante lo iba a pasar juntos. Ahora todo lo que importa es que Yo la amo,amo a mi bebe y Ella nos ama tambien.

**FIN.**


End file.
